Open Wounds
by Twilight684
Summary: After finding Draco badly wounded, Harry takes him home and gives him a place to stay. Curious about how Draco ended up the way he was, Harry wants to call a truce in order to get closer to the blond. With Draco finally away from his family will things be able to change between him and Harry? Set in the summer before 6th year. HarryxDraco with a side of SiriusxRemus mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back with more stories. I know I really shouldn't be starting another story since I haven't written any on my other ones in quite some time now, but I've been wanting to try my hand with one of my other favorite fandoms lol. I just couldn't get this one out of my head, and since my muse wasn't being very kind to my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics, I decided to just type up this Drarry thought and see where it got me.**

**Also, before you get to reading, I would like to point out that I am going to be having everyone doing normal things just for the fact that I can't stand the fact that JK Rowling made all the wizards and witches seem like total retards when it comes to technology of any kind(no offense to Rowling). This fic will have some SiriusxRemus action in it but the main pairing is HarryxDraco, so if SiriusxRemus isn't exactly your cup of tea I suggest you just skip over their parts :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry laughed at his friends as they made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione had once again decided they needed to interfere in Harry's love life and push him and Ginny together even though they both knew they'd never be more than friends. Sure he'd thought about it, but he knew he didn't like Ginny that way and he never could. Not only that but he had a feeling he wasn't really into girls as much as he had assumed considering how it had affected him to walk in on Sirius and Remus making out once.

He'd yet to tell his friends his thoughts on that, so they continued to meddle. Of course since he and Ginny were both getting tired of it Harry had just blurted out, "Has it ever occurred to you that I might not be into girls?" This of course had left them all speechless, even Ginny, for several moments until they all finally began bombarding him with questions all at once.

Now that he couldn't stop laughing at them they seemed to be thinking he'd been joking and so they began laughing with him and telling him he really had them going for a minute there. He didn't want to lie to his friends, but he didn't really want to admit he hadn't been joking since he really wasn't sure himself-and he really didn't need them to meddle and try and help him find out; he was honestly afraid of what they might do to try and help.

When he finally looked at his watch and noticed the time he said goodbye to them all and promised he'd hang out with them whenever they wanted since they had the whole summer and he knew Sirius wouldn't want him to stay home all the time. Hell he'd practically pushed Harry out the door earlier that day when Ron, Hermione and Ginny showed up and asked if he wanted to hang out.

He hadn't really wanted to leave Sirius ever since he had almost been killed at the ministry by Bellatrix, and in fact that was really the only reason Sirius had given in and let Harry stay with him and Remus instead of making him go back to the Dursleys. After the first couple of weeks though, it seemed Sirius was wanting Harry to get out and enjoy his summer as much as he could given the circumstances. So Harry had spent the day with his friends, getting so caught up he seemed to lose track of time, and now that it was getting rather late he knew Sirius would start getting worried that something had happened to him, which wasn't all that unlikely considering Death Eaters were pretty much everywhere.

He was jolted from his thoughts and froze when he suddenly heard something up ahead in the alley, pulling out his wand and getting it ready just in case. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was just a little ways up ahead so he knew all he'd have to do was send up a flare and Sirius or Remus would come running, and he really didn't want to end up leading someone back to the Order… Of course, at the same time, he really didn't want either of his godfathers to get hurt either, especially after the scare he had just last month when Sirius was almost killed!

He held his ground, expecting to see a Death Eater or even Voldemort himself, so obviously he wasn't expecting to see someone come stumbling out into the street and collapsing to the ground. He quickly ran over to help, the boy struggling with him and trying to drag himself away from Harry as soon as he touched him.

"Whoa, calm down. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Harry said softly, surprised when the boy immediately seemed to relax. He decided to hurry and take this chance to help the boy up and led him to Grimmauld Place so he could see how bad the damage really was since it was too dark outside to see.

As soon as they made their way inside and Harry looked at the boy, he gasped. What he'd mistaken for dark hair outside was actually blood stained locks, and he couldn't help but notice the state of the boy's clothes. His shirt was ripped to shreds, and his pants appeared to have the button ripped off and they were unzipped and riding low on his hips.

When Harry took him over to the couch and laid him down his eyes widened in shock to find the bloody and beaten stranger he was helping was none other than Draco Malfoy! He hesitantly reached out and brushed some of the bloody locks from the male's face, feeling his chest tighten as he noticed the hazy look in the male's eyes. "Malfoy? What happened to you?" he asked, mostly to himself since he really didn't think the blond could hear him at the moment.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're back. Sirius and I were getting worried…" Remus trailed off as he made his way into the living room and he noticed the bloody boy on the couch.

"Lupin, please… Can you help him?" Harry asked worriedly. He and Malfoy may not have ever really been able to get along, but he wasn't about to throw him back outside and leave him untreated for god only knows what to happen to him when there was something he could do to help him.

Remus quickly made his way over, blinking in surprise once he was close enough to make out just who the boy was. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked curiously as he pulled out his wand, casting several healing spells as Harry nodded.

"Will he be ok?"

"Hard to say at the moment. We don't really know the extent of his injuries. How did you find him?"

"I was on the way back and he just stumbled out of the alley just down the road. I didn't even know it was him…"

"Well it would seem we'll have to wait until he wakes up to know if he's really alright or not. Perhaps he will tell us what happened to him," Remus said before he said a quick Scourgify.

Harry moved closer to the sleeping blond and slowly ran his fingers through his soft locks in a soothing manner.

Remus arched a brow at this considering how much he'd heard Harry telling Sirius about Draco. Well, then again, he'd only ever said he wished things were different and they could all get along because he had a feeling most of what people saw of the blond was fake and what Draco wanted them to see just to keep up his family image. It was Ron and Hermione who really hated the blond.

Honestly it made Remus wonder about Harry sometimes since it sometimes sounded as though his godson was in love with the Slytherin. It was mostly because Remus himself used to talk about someone at Hogwarts like that and he'd been in love with the boy, and as such would always try to make excuses for why he was so cold and so cruel at times, and it made him wonder if Harry needed to talk to him and Sirius since he'd never mentioned anything before about him possibly having a thing for boys.

"Remus? Where did you go? You said you'd be right back," Sirius said as he made his way downstairs. He blinked in surprise to see his godson sitting in the floor next to the couch and running his fingers through someone's hair.

Harry blushed as he noticed Sirius's mostly naked form and he just now seemed to notice Lupin was looking rather disheveled and had his shirt unbuttoned and open to show his chest, his pants missing altogether, and giving Sirius an apologetic look.

"Thought you said you guys were getting worried about me," Harry muttered as he looked down at Malfoy.

Remus gave a smile, "We were, but I knew you could handle yourself after seeing the damage you kids did at the ministry. I thought I'd distract Sirius so he wouldn't worry himself for nothing."

Sirius scoffed, "I believe it was the other way around, Remus."

Harry smiled, knowing Lupin was most likely giving Sirius a look that said for him to shut up.

"Now, who's that and what's he doing here? I don't remember him being with your friends when they picked you up," Sirius noted.

"It's Malfoy…" Harry said softly.

"Malfoy?! You brought a Malfoy here?! I didn't even think you liked him! You and your friends sure complain about him enough."

"He was hurt, so I brought him here since we were close and I thought I could help him."

"Hurt?"

"I'll fill you in upstairs, Sirius. Right now Harry needs to watch over Draco, and the boy needs to rest," Remus told his lover sternly.

Sirius let out a sigh, "Alright, but we should at least move him up to a bed," he said, arching a brow as Harry carefully picked the blond up bridal style.

"I've got him," Harry told them as he began making his way up to his room.

Sirius gave his lover a look when he heard Remus chuckle. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked curiously.

Remus shook his head. "I just find it interesting that Harry would want to help someone he and his friends supposedly hate… Reminds me of me back in our school days."

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"That depends. I can't say for sure since I really don't know if Harry's that way, but I do think he likes Draco more than he lets on."

"Don't be ridiculous. Harry's only ever talked about girls he likes, and he speaks just as badly of the kid as Ron and Hermione do."

"That's not exactly true. Harry doesn't talk as bad about Draco as the others do… He seems to try and defend him and talks about him the same way I used to talk about Severus," Remus pointed out.

"…So you think he's in love with the boy? Don't you think he would've told us if he has a thing for guys? He obviously knows we wouldn't mind."

"Maybe he's not sure. Perhaps we'll find out if he ends up confessing to Draco."

"Like you did with Severus? How did that go again? Oh that's right, he hexed you when he found out you had a crush on him. If anything I think that we should talk to him about it before something happens."

Remus shook his head. "We have no say in who he loves. People get rejected and their hearts broken all the time-it's a part of growing up. All we can do is be here for him… Now," Remus moved close to his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I think we were in the middle of something before Harry got home and distracted me," he said seductively as he pressed himself closer to the man, his earlier arousal returning.

"Mmm, I think you're right. I also think you went to get something from the kitchen to make things more interesting," Sirius said as he slowly slid a hand down the Werewolf's chest.

Remus shivered, his eyes darkening in lust. "It's on the counter. I sat it down when I heard Harry come in… Didn't think he wanted to know what we were doing."

"Then we'd better hurry and grab it and get back to our room," Sirius whispered in his lover's ear before he nipped it softly.

* * *

Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open, his brows furrowing in confusion when he couldn't recognize the bed he was in or the wall he was currently staring at. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened to him after he ran from the manor, though he did know that he should be in a lot of pain at the moment even though he felt nothing. He wondered if someone had found him and perhaps taken him to St. Mungos, but this was no room Draco had ever seen there before.

He shifted a bit and instantly stiffened when he felt someone laying next to him, panicking a bit until he noticed the body snuggling up to his back was warm instead of cold, the arm wrapped around his waist strong and strangely comforting. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to him the night before and what he may have said or promised the stranger in bed with him, but at the moment he decided it was better than being back at Malfoy manor with **him**.

Draco let out a soft sigh as he allowed his eyes to slip closed once more, and he snuggled back against the warm body behind him. Tomorrow when he woke he would be worried about who it was who bothered to heal him and what he'd promised them in return while he was out of it, but for right now he was just going to sleep and be thankful for the comfort he was feeling.

* * *

Harry stretched for a moment before he pulled whatever he was holding close to him once more. His eyes slowly opened when he heard a soft noise coming from the object and when his eyes finally focused and he noticed it was Malfoy he was cuddled up to he immediately jumped back. How had that even happened?! Harry hadn't even slept in the bed last night because he wanted Malfoy to be comfortable and he didn't want the male to freak out if he happened to wake first and find Harry in bed with him. But he supposed if he had been sleepy enough he could've crawled into bed without even thinking about it first.

He blinked in surprise when Draco suddenly turned towards him only to wrap his arms around Harry and snuggle against his chest. The brunette's eyes gentled as he watched the blonde's sleeping face and he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked, unable to keep from wondering how many other people had ever been lucky enough to see the male looking so content and relaxed.

Before he realized it he was slowly running his fingers through Draco's soft locks, blinking in shock as he heard a soft mewl coming from the sleeping male. _"Damn... Who knew Draco could be so cute?"  
_  
Harry felt himself blushing at the thought. Honestly, since when did he start thinking of Draco as being cute? And when the hell did Malfoy suddenly become Draco?! Jesus, what was wrong with him? He didn't like Malfoy-he didn't... It just wasn't possible with how the two were always at each other's throats all the time... But then again...Harry had been telling Sirius and Lupin for a good while now that he wished things were different between him and the Slytherin. But was this really what he had meant whenever he found himself wishing he and Malfoy could put aside their differences and get along?

While he was lost in thought he hadn't seemed to notice that he had wrapped his arm around the blond at some point and was still running his fingers through his hair, nor did he notice said blonde's eyes slowly opening.

Draco felt a bit disoriented once his eyes were open, though it didn't take him long to realize he had arms around him and he was pressed up against a hard chest as fingers slowly ran through his hair. He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh at the feeling, but he was afraid to look up at his healer and see just what exactly he ended up getting himself into this time.

He nervously licked his lips before he slowly flicked his eyes up to the stranger's face, his eyes widening in shock. "P-Potter?!" he said in shock as he quickly pulled away from the warm embrace, a light shade of red staining his cheeks at the realization that he'd been cuddled up to his enemy all night.

Harry had been brought out of his thoughts by Malfoy's sudden outburst and he was unsure about what he should do. He'd been caught holding the blond and comforting him by said blond himself, so what could he possibly say to Malfoy to keep him from killing him?

Harry nervously licked his lips as Malfoy watched him curiously, the blush still on his face, and once again Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking it was cute. He shook his head to clear the thought. "Dra-er, Malfoy, I can explain," he started.

"Explain what exactly?! What the hell I'm doing here, or why the fuck you were just all over me?!" Draco snapped, trying to cover his shock and embarrassment with anger.

Harry flinched at the male's angry tone and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I was out with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione yesterday-"

"The fucking weasels and that mudblood saw me too?!" Draco asked, utterly mortified at the thought they would all have something over him now.

Harry gave Malfoy a glare, trying to keep calm even though it pissed him off to no end to hear the Slytherin call Hermione a mudblood. "No, Malfoy, it was just me. As I was saying, I was on my way back home when I saw someone stumbling out of some alley and I helped them up and brought them back with me. It wasn't until we got inside I saw it was you and saw the state you were in."

Draco frowned, "And you actually healed me up and let me stay even when you found out it was me?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry arched a brow, "Why wouldn't I? I mean it really wasn't me that healed you since I'm not all that great at healing charms, but I did get Lupin to heal you."

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean 'why wouldn't I'? Why would you after everything I've ever done or said to you. I mean we're not friends, and it's not like you owed me anything, so why bother helping me when you realized it was me... And why in the hell would our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from third year be the one to heal me? What reason would you have for keeping in contact with him?" he asked curiously.

Harry smiled, "First, I helped you because you needed it and I wasn't going to throw you back outside and forget about it just because we can't ever get along at school. And, as for Lupin, he lives here."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock, "You live with our third year teacher?"

"Well yeah, now anyways. He's uh... He's my godfather's boyfriend," he said with a blush, not wanting to tell that to Malfoy but knowing he'd find out soon enough since Sirius and Lupin weren't exactly the type of couple to hide their relationship in their own home. "This is actually the first year I've been able to stay here, and Sirius and I never really talked about the relationships he was in when we wrote letters to each other, so I was pretty surprised about it myself."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Sirius as in Sirius Black?! What the fuck Potter?!"

"He's innocent! Geez, calm the hell down," Harry said, wanting to slap himself for letting it slip that Sirius was his godfather...but then again Malfoy would've found out about that too whenever they went down for breakfast.

Draco tightly clenched the covers in his hands. "Whatever... I think the more important question I should be asking is why the hell I woke up with you all over me."  
Harry blushed, unable to think of a believable excuse. "Uhm... I...I don't really know actually," he said, deciding to just tell the truth.

The Slytherin arched a brow at that, but he decided to drop it since he really didn't want to think about being wrapped up in Harry Potter's arms. He slipped out of the bed and slowly got to his feet. "Right... Well thanks for the help I guess…" he said before he headed towards the door, wanting to hurry and find his way out of the place so he could leave.

Harry seemed to have a feeling this was what the blond was wanting to do and quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Draco wait!"  
Draco froze upon hearing Potter use his name and he turned to look at the brunette.

Harry blinked as he noticed a bit of Draco's sleeve had lifted up from where he grabbed it and he noticed something black on the male's skin. He lifted up the sleeve, his eyes widening as he noticed the dark mark on Draco's arm before the blond gasped and yanked his arm back and covered the mark, holding it close to his chest as he looked away.

"You… You're a-"

"Don't!" Draco cut him off, taking a deep breath and trying as hard as he could to keep back the tears burning his eyes. "Don't say it… I'm not… I-I didn't…" he trailed off, his voice barely a whisper.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly, his voice filled with concern.

"…I should leave…"

Harry caught his hand as he turned to leave once again. "No, don't go… You don't have to leave… Besides, I'd like to know what happened to you."

Draco gritted his teeth, glaring angrily as he yanked his hand away and roughly shoved Potter away from him upon being reminded of what all had caused him to end up the way he had the night before. "You're what fucking happened!" he spat. "If it wasn't for you, none of this would've happened!"

Harry looked at the male in shock, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Draco took a step back when he saw the brunette taking a step towards him. "…It's your fault…" he said before he turned and made his way downstairs only to be stopped as he ran into someone and fell backwards, blinking as he felt hands on him to help him up.

"Draco, are you ok?" Harry asked with concern.

The blond jerked out of his grip, "I'm fine, Potter!" he growled.

Remus arched a brow, "Good morning Harry, Draco. I just finished breakfast and was actually coming up to see if you were awake."

"Morning Lupin," Harry said with a smile while Draco scowled.

"No thanks. I'm out of here."

"Do you think that wise with the state Harry found you in last night?" Remus asked curiously. "What if whoever did that to you decides to come after you and finds you before you can get home?"

The Slytherin froze with his hand on the doorknob, unable to stop his body from trembling. He couldn't go back to the manor…and what if they were looking for him since he ran off? No one knew where Harry was, so wouldn't it be safer if he stayed here? But…they wouldn't let him stay longer than breakfast anyways, so why prolong the inevitable? Why not just leave now?

Remus frowned as he watched the boy and he made his way over to him and lightly touched his shoulder, quickly jerking his hand away when Draco jumped. He caught the look in the boy's eyes for a moment before his mask was back in place. Draco was terrified, and the way he looked gave Remus a bad feeling.

"Don't touch me…"

The wolf frowned. "I think you should stay here. If you need to we'd be more than happy to keep you here. You just look like someone who doesn't have anywhere to go."

Draco scoffed, "Please. Why wouldn't I have anywhere to go? I'm a Malfoy for god's sake! And even if I didn't, what the hell makes you think I'd stay here with Potter?!" he said coldly.

"Lie to me all you want-I don't care. I'm just letting you know that our home is open to you if you wish to stay," Remus told him before he turned and made his way into the kitchen.

Harry hesitantly moved closer when he noticed the conflicted look on the blonde's face. "You know it really is ok if you want to stay… I mean…I've honestly always wished things could've been different with us… It's not too late to just start over."

Draco gave him an icy glare, "My father is in Azkaban thanks to you!"

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from throwing back a smart remark. "It wasn't my fault. It was his for making the decisions he did."

"My father was the only one who could've…" he trailed off, not wanting to get into **that**.

Harry was curious about what Malfoy wasn't wanting to tell him, but he'd known the male long enough to know that it was nearly impossible to find out something the Slytherin didn't want you to know. "…Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your dad, ok? Just… Let's just forget about that right now and go get some breakfast, yeah?"

Draco frowned as he thought about it carefully. If he accepted it was pretty much going to tell them that he was going to stay with them, but if he left the Death Eaters could find him and take him back to the manor… He was screwed either way it would seem, but Harry Potter was obviously the better choice at the moment.

He let out a defeated sigh and shoved past the brunette and made his way into the kitchen over to the table to sit down. He kept his eyes down since he didn't want to look at anyone, finding it more than weird that he was in a house with Sirius Black… Of course he had heard rumors flying around that Black was innocent, and if him seeing that hideous rat-like man by the Dark Lord's side all the time was anything to go by then those rumors really were true.

He felt eyes on him even as Potter made his way into the kitchen and took a seat next to him. It made him want to scream for everyone to quit fucking staring at him, but he refrained from doing so.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and since I've gotten a lot of this fanfic done so far if you guys review and tell me how you liked it I'll be posting Chapter 2 up sometime this weekend, but only if enough people would like to see it. In other words, reviews just means you'll be getting the next chapter faster ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, not entirely sure if you all liked the last chapter or not since I didn't really get too many reviews, but the ones I did get said they liked how it was coming along so far :3 So I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, added the story to their favorites and those who've added it to their alerts. Hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Breakfast had been awkward at best and though Potter showed Draco to a room right next to his own and left him be, it was still awkward for the blond to be where he was. Out of all the places he could've ended up, it just had to be with Harry bleeding Potter didn't it?!

He jumped, nearly pulling out his wand when he heard a loud crack beside of him, only to glare at the house elf that had suddenly appeared in his room.

"Kreacher is sorry for bothering mister Malfoy, sir. Mr. Potter wished Kreacher to bring mister Malfoy his things, sir," the elf told him with a sneer.

Malfoy couldn't help but arch a brow, unable to help but think his father would've preferred this elf over Dobby for some reason… Perhaps it was the fact that he had the Malfoy sneer that not many could master. "You'd better watch yourself, elf," Draco growled. "Us purebloods don't take kindly to you vermin talking to us with such disrespect."

Kreacher's eyes widened before he bowed suddenly. "Kreacher is sorry, sir! He did not know you wasn't a filthy half-blood or blood-traitor. If master Malfoy needs anything, he need only call upon Kreacher, sir."

Draco was a little confused by the elf's sudden change of behavior, but since it really didn't matter he waved the elf away and went over to the trunks the elf had left. He wasn't sure how the house elf had managed to get into his manor and get his clothes and things, but he was thankful for it-though he'd never admit that out loud.

He rummaged through everything to see what all was there and after he was satisfied he picked out some clothes and made his way to the bathroom in his room, glad that each room seemed to have it's own bathroom, and stripped down. He turned on the water and was soon stepping into a piping hot shower, hissing in delight as the water stung against his skin.

If he would've been able to stand it he would've turned the water even hotter just to try and erase the feeling he had on him, but he knew he'd never be able to get rid of this feeling… He'd tried a few times before, but he could never erase the disgusting feel of those hands sliding along his body, never erase the feeling of being held down and feeling as though he were being ripped apart…

Draco glared down at the hideous dark mark marring his skin and he hated looking at it… He hated that damn mark and he'd never fucking wanted it… Now he was stuck with it because he had no idea how to get it off! He wouldn't give up until he found a way though, and if he had to he'd even try cutting the damn thing off. He was no stranger to pain after all, so what was a little bit of pain to his arm compared to everything else he'd experienced in his life?

Most would scoff and wonder what pain Draco had ever had to go through, but that was only because they didn't know him-the real him. They only knew what Draco wanted them to, and so they saw what he wanted them to see. He was a Malfoy and he had an image to uphold after all.

It was alright now though… He was alone now, so he could let it all out…and so he did… He let out everything he'd been holding in recently while he finally had a moment to himself.

* * *

Harry let out a sigh as he idly tapped his fingers against the table.

"You've been doing that for quite some time now you know," Sirius noted.

Harry blushed a light shade of red, "Sorry…"

"No need to apologize. I'm just curious as to what has you like this. Surely it's not Draco."

"…No…well, maybe… I don't know… I'm just really curious about what happened to him. I mean he may be a stupid jerk, but he can cast and deflect spells as good as any of the three of us can… I just don't get how anyone could've gotten the jump on him, especially since he had his wand on him. It just doesn't make any sense to me.

I asked him, but he wouldn't tell me anything… It just makes me wonder if someone saw his mark and ganged up on him and jumped him when he was alone or something."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before giving Harry a questioning look. "What mark?" they asked in unison.

Harry froze, wanting to slap himself for that one. If he himself had almost started freaking out about it before he saw the look on Malfoy's face, how would his godfathers react? "Uh… Well, he was about to leave and so I sort of grabbed his arm and his shirt sleeve raised up a bit, and I noticed something on his arm, so I pulled it up to look and…I saw he has the dark mark…"

"He what?!" they both asked, standing up and causing Harry to flinch.

"He has the dark mark?"

"You let a Death Eater in here?!" Sirius asked in shock.

"No! I don't think it's what it seems! He looked upset about it," Harry defended him.

"Did it not occur to you that he could be playing you, Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. How could that be when no one but my friends knows where I am this summer? Besides that, he really was hurt… I mean if he wasn't, your healing charms wouldn't have worked on him," he said, looking to Lupin.

Remus frowned, knowing the boy was right.

"It's still not a good idea to trust a Death Eater, Harry," Sirius told him. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's not a Death Eater!" Harry said angrily as he got to his feet. "The way he looked and the way he sounded when I saw the mark tells me he's not!" he said defensively.

Remus's eyes gentled and he nodded, "If you don't think so then I'm willing to give him a chance."

Harry and Sirius looked at him in shock, "You are?!" they asked.

The wolf nodded. "I am. You've been saying for a while now that you wished things could be different between you and Draco, so perhaps this is a chance for that to happen."

"Remus, you can't be se-"

The wolf cut his lover off. "Draco wasn't faking his injuries, believe me I know… Just be careful Harry…"

* * *

Draco was feeling better by the time he'd finally gotten out of the shower, but he still didn't want to talk to anyone or even see anyone so he decided to stay in his room. He was currently stretched out on his bed and just staring up at the ceiling when he heard a soft knock at the door. He was debating on whether or not he should tell whoever it was to go away and leave him the hell alone, but since he really didn't want to risk being kicked out of the place so the Death Eaters could find him, he let out a sigh and said whoever it was could come in.

The blond looked to the door when it opened and he glared slightly to see who it was. "What do you want, Potter?" he spat.

Harry frowned as he made his way inside and over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "I just thought maybe you'd be ready to talk about what happened to you."

Draco snorted, "You're completely off your rocker if you think I'd ever talk to you, Potter!"

"What's your problem with me?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I've never really done anything to you, but you've always been such an ass to me and my friends. I want to know what your problem is."

Draco glared as he sat up. "It's none of your damn business."

"It is since it's about me."

Draco clenched his fists. He didn't know what to say honestly because, really, he didn't have a reason for always hating Potter like he did… He supposed when he was younger the fact that the boy had turned down his friendship and chosen someone less worthy to be his friend had pissed him off. Of course it made him that much more angry to see that Potter and his friends never got in trouble for anything!

When Draco had been making fun of Neville in first year during flying lessons and he'd tossed the boy's Remembrall, instead of getting in trouble for being caught on his broom when madam Hooch told them all to stay put on the ground, the bastard became Gryffindor's fucking seeker! From there it seemed everything the damn golden boy and his stupid friends did was overlooked!

The boy didn't have to deal with everything like everyone else did! He had his life handed to him on a silver fucking platter! Potter never had to work for anything in his life! He never had to strive to be the best because he already was the best in everyone's eyes! He was probably even showered in love, attention and affection while growing up when Draco was always met with cold looks, disappointed stares and even had curses placed upon him if he didn't do something up to his parents' standards.

Lucius wasn't as bad as Narcissa was, but sometimes Draco had wondered if either of his parents loved him at all. He bet Potter never had that problem… The wizarding world's golden boy obviously had everything he wanted…though he found it odd that Potter was living with both Black and Lupin when he could've sworn Potter had only met Lupin in third year and had never even heard of Black until the man escaped from Azkaban.

Harry impatiently waited for Malfoy to give him an answer, and when several moments went by without the male saying anything he let out a sigh. "You honestly can't give me a reason can you?"

Draco blinked in surprise. "Of course I can! I don't have to spell it out for you just because you're too stupid to figure it out for yourself!"

"…Look, if this is because of what happened to your dad then I'm sorry. I already told you that wasn't my fault, Dra-Malfoy. I didn't have anything to do with it because it was his own fault for what happened to him. That can't be why you hate me so much though considering you've been this way ever since first year."

Draco glared at him but said nothing.

"…I know there's more to you than what everyone else sees. You really don't have to pretend in front of me… I won't tell anyone, and I doubt they'd believe me even if I did… Please, can't we just start over?" Harry asked softly.

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. "You hate me just as much as I hate you, Potter."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't hate you, Draco…"

Once again Draco stared at the brunette in shock upon hearing him call him by his name.

"I just hate that you're such a dick all the time," Harry continued.

The blond glared once again. "If I'm such a dick then why the hell did you help me? Why are you even in here for that matter? I'm not going to tell you anything, so you should save yourself the trouble and just get out."

Harry glared, "Stubborn bastard…" he muttered in frustration. He really didn't want to end up getting pissed off and fighting with the blond, so he got to his feet and took a deep breath as he made his way out of the room. It obviously wasn't going to be easy to get Draco to open up even though they weren't at school, but if Malfoy stayed then at least they'd have all summer to work on that.

Draco stared after the brunette in shock. Normally Potter wouldn't stop until they were both screaming at each other and ready to throw hexes at each other, so what the hell just happened? Why wasn't Potter still fighting with him?! He didn't want Potter to be going soft on him, he wanted to piss him off and fight with him dammit! Draco needed to get his anger and frustration out somehow, and at least here the two of them could go at it without having to worry about being expelled from school!

He gritted his teeth as he took a deep breath to try to calm himself, and he ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. He just didn't understand why the hell he wanted to run out and drag the boy back in just to start a fight with him… It was like he **needed** Potter to fight with him for things to not seem as bad as they really were…

_"Since when did the fucking golden boy become an escape for you?!"_ he mentally screamed at himself.

Was that really a bad thing though? Draco's life had been hell ever since the Dark Lord returned in fourth year, and it only got worse after his father had gotten captured just the month before at the ministry… Without his father there to protect him anymore Narcissa pretty much threw Draco to the wolves!

He could still hear her angry voice as she screamed at him and told him he had better be less of a disappointment to the Dark Lord than his father was. If he knew what was good for him then he wouldn't screw things up… He'd be a good boy and do anything and everything that the Dark Lord required…after all, if they pissed him off or disappointed him any more than they already had, they could lose their status… Apparently that was all that mattered to Narcissa-their status, how useful they could be to Voldemort, and what high ranking position their family would be in after the Dark Lord won the war.

If Draco had to do certain things that made him uncomfortable then so be it, right? All his life he had to do things he didn't want to do…but **that**? How could his mother ask him to do such a thing without thinking anything of it? His own father hadn't even been so heartless as to throw him to Voldemort! Lucius had been protecting him as long as he was there! His father was able to keep Voldemort away from Draco by being useful to him… Without Lucius there it was Draco who had to be useful to the Dark Lord…and Draco didn't have nearly as much pull with people as Lucius did…so what way was he useful to the loathsome man?

The blond felt bile rising in his throat and he had to shake his head to clear these horrid thoughts… He didn't want to think of his mother or father, and he most certainly didn't want to think of that bastard! Having the dark mark on him was enough…and gods how he wished that was the only way he was marked that day…

He felt tears burning in his eyes again and he tried as hard as he could to blink them back. He may have been alone, but he wasn't in the shower to silence his sobs and something told him if he cast a Silencio Potter and his godfathers would break the door down to see what the hell Draco was up to in there…

_"Stop thinking about all that shit! You're away from there, you don't have to deal with it anymore, so just stop thinking about it! You can't change the past, you can't change what happened, so just stop thinking about it already!"_ he told himself repeatedly.

* * *

"Troubles with the little snake already I take it?" Sirius asked as Harry stormed downstairs and plopped onto the couch between him and Remus.

Harry let out an aggravated sigh as he leaned against Sirius and he frowned in thought. "He just pisses me off is all…"

Sirius snorted, "I can see that, which is honestly why I don't get why you don't just kick him out the door on his merry way now that he's all healed up."

Remus gave his lover a glare just to reach over Harry and slap the man's arm. "He's just a boy, Sirius. Whoever hurt him obviously didn't seem to care too much that they almost killed him. What if whoever did that to him is still out there somewhere?"

Sirius shrugged, "So there'd be one less Malfoy to worry about that way, not to mention one less Death Eater."

Harry glared up at his godfather, "He's not a Death Eater!" he growled.

"Oh don't be so foolish, Harry. You said yourself that he has the mark! He could call Voldemort here at any time with that mark!"

"Then why hasn't he? If that was what he was planning to do, why hasn't he done it yet? It'd be easy for Voldemort to come and kill me if Draco were to call for him, and I would think he would know that, so why is Voldemort not here right now?"

"Would you both stop it already?" Remus asked with a sigh. "You're giving me a headache… I already told you to give Draco a chance, Sirius, and I meant it. He's just a boy…and he hasn't done anything an actual Death Eater would do."

"Yet," Sirius reminded him. "Who's to say he won't as soon as he's out of sight?"

"And who's to say he will?" Remus shot back.

Sirius grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms and he looked away in aggravation.

"Now, Harry, what is it that's got you so riled up at the moment, other than your idiotic godfather that is," Remus asked curiously.

Harry smiled as he heard Sirius let out small growl and he shook his head. "…It's just that I tried to offer Draco a truce and he completely shot me down… He acted as if it was the stupidest thing he's ever heard… I mean I guess he doesn't care, but I for one am sick and tired of fighting him all the damn time.

I just don't know what to do… I mean we're not at school right now, and no one else is here to see it, so why does he act like it would kill him to at least be civil with me?"

"Probably would kill the little snake," Sirius smirked. "If the Malfoys were ever civil to anyone other than another ritzy pureblood they'd probably burst into flames or something."

Remus rolled his eyes and ignored the man, "I'm sure it wasn't exactly something he expected his enemy to say to him. Rivals don't normally offer a truce with each other you know, and you also seem to be forgetting that this is Draco Malfoy you're talking about. If you don't think even one person knows the real him at school, why in the world would you think it would be that easy for him to open up to you? If the other Slytherins don't even know the real him, why would he allow someone he hates to get to know him?"

Harry frowned in thought, hating that the man was right. Seriously, he loved Lupin to death, but sometimes he really wished his godfather wouldn't be such a know-it-all all the time…

"What's he up to at the moment? He's been a bit quiet since breakfast, and sorry to piss anyone off but I don't trust him being left alone," Sirius said suddenly.

"He was just sitting on the bed last I saw him… He looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower when I went up there, and he looked like he was just thinking was all."

"Thinking, or plotting? That's what you should really be asking yourself."

"Sirius!" Remus warned, giving the man a stern look.

"What?! Why am I the only one concerned here?!"

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head as he got to his feet. He really didn't want to deal with this anymore. He'd come downstairs because he thought his godfathers would do what they normally did-make him feel better when he was upset about something-but instead they were just upsetting him more.

Since he couldn't bring himself to be angry at either one of them he simply headed back upstairs to his room. He didn't need to hear Lupin and Sirius bickering and arguing back and forth and Lupin telling Sirius he was being thickheaded and stubborn while Sirius told Lupin he was being too naïve and trusting.

_"It'll get better, Harry, so just keep your head up. Draco's probably still worn out and even less trusting after whatever happened to him. Sirius will come around soon and stop being so…judging about everything,"_ he told himself, hoping he was right.

* * *

**So I hope I'm keeping everyone in character, I tend to get worried about whether or not I'm doing a good job with that even though I really do try to keep everyone in character as much as I can. So anyways just drop some reviews and let me know what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter to you guys by next weekend :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, would've posted this yesterday but I've been spending the weekend at a friend's place and going back tonight. Just had enough time to stop by at home so I could upload this chapter for you :3 Hope you guys like it, still not getting too many reviews so it's hard to know what you guys think so far.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Remus couldn't take it anymore. Sirius was driving him insane with his theories about Draco, and Remus just knew that if Harry could hear him right now it would just make him that much more upset. Sure his lover had felt bad about Harry running off earlier, but that hadn't stopped Sirius from trying to convince Remus that it would be better for them to just hurry and get Draco out of the house as soon as possible.

Since he really didn't want to risk Harry getting any more upset than he already was he warned Sirius to behave himself during dinner and to not say anything to Harry about Draco to try and convince him the boy needed to leave. Of course when dinner finally did roll around he noticed the only one to come down was Harry, so he shot his lover a glare before the man could say anything about Draco being up to something.

He decided to make his way upstairs to get Draco himself since Harry seemed a bit worn out at the moment, and there was no way in hell he was going to let Sirius go up there and start something with the little Slytherin.

Remus lightly knocked on the door just to hear a muffled voice telling him to go away, but he merely knocked again instead.

Draco let out an aggravated sigh as he snuggled down into the bed more and pulled the covers tighter around himself, and he tried to ignore the incessant knocking. "Jesus, Potter, just go away already!" he growled finally, unable to take the annoying banging any longer.

Remus chuckled softly just to open the door and step inside, arching a brow to find Draco in bed so early. He offered a smile when he saw the boy sit up and reach for something he looked as though he were about to throw, and he laughed when he saw a small blush on the boy's face.

"Oh… Uh…what do you want?" the boy muttered nervously.

"I just thought I'd let you know dinner's ready… Sirius sent Kreacher up here to let you know it was done, but sometimes I honestly wonder if that elf ever listens to anyone in this house."

"He told me about dinner… I told him I wasn't hungry and I sent him away," the boy explained.

Remus frowned. "You barely ate anything at breakfast this morning… You sure you aren't hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"If you don't want to come down I could just send Kreacher up with something," he offered.

Draco glared up at the man. "I said I'm fine! I'm not hungry so just go away!"

The wolf arched a brow, "You know normally a guest doesn't talk to their hosts like that."

"I never asked to stay here!" the boy snapped.

"You haven't left either," Remus reminded him. "I'm not saying you have to leave, but I would think you would be more polite to someone who is letting you stay in their home lest they become inclined to throw you out."

Draco looked down as he tightly clenched the covers. "…Right…well I'm not hungry."

The werewolf nodded slowly. "Alright… I'll make sure Sirius saves enough for you in case you get hungry later."

The boy furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why? I could just get the elf to fix something up."

"Kreacher isn't allowed to cook for anyone other than himself anymore. Sirius doesn't trust him with how he is, so Harry and I do most of the cooking around here." Remus offered a soft smile at the boy's shocked look. "Surprised to know we can actually get by without relying on house elves?"

"I just don't know anyone in their right mind who would rather do their own cooking when they could simply order an elf to do it for them… And if Black doesn't trust the elf then why does he keep it around?"

Remus shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. Sometimes I think he enjoys torturing himself, either that or just having something around to take his frustrations out on. He's gotten better about that ever since Hermione's been around and nagging him about elf rights."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Of course the stupid little mudblood would be going on about rights for house elves, why wouldn't she be."

Remus felt himself twitch at the use of the term. "…That was uncalled for, don't you think?"

Draco blinked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "What?"

"Calling Hermione such a name… What has she ever done to you to deserve having you call her such a thing?"

The boy snorted, "Does she have to do something? It's what she is."

"You know there's really no difference between a pureblood and a muggle-born like Hermione. If I remember correctly she was the brightest witch at Hogwarts while I was teaching there. Next to Harry, she was the best in my defense class."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Oh please. Potter was only the best in your class because you obviously favor him, and with Granger it was only because she was his friend. Bet the little weasel had high marks in there too."

Lupin chuckled softly, "He did alright… I heard he improved after this last year since Harry was teaching the students how to defend themselves. He could probably teach you a thing or two if you'd give him the chance."

"Like I'd ever take lessons for anything from Potter!"

"If you would've taken his defense class last year the chances are he never would've found you in the state you were in last night."

Draco gritted his teeth and looked away from the man, wanting to scream at him to just get the hell out but knowing he couldn't do that unless he wanted to be thrown out of there.

"…That reminds me…how exactly **did** you end up in the shape you were in?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business!" Draco snapped.

"Maybe not, but I am curious as to what happened exactly to cause you so many injuries… Not only that, Mr. Malfoy, but I want to make sure my family is safe… If you tell me I can assure you that I won't say anything to Sirius or Harry," he promised.

He made his way over to the bed and gently grabbed the boy's arm and pulled it close, tightening his grip a bit when the boy tried to jerk his arm away. He turned the arm over and lifted up the boy's sleeve just to see the mark clearly on the blonde's arm. He noticed Draco trembling a bit, the boy able to keep his composure rather well. "Did it happen to you because of this? Did someone see this?" Remus asked softly.

Draco wasn't sure what to do or what to say, by asking and making his own assumptions rather than having Draco tell him he was giving him an easy way to lie. Draco wouldn't have to come up with anything, he could just go with whatever the man was saying…but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

The wolf's eyes gentled, "You didn't want this, did you? You didn't want to be like your father or the rest of your family…"

"I… Just get out… You said you came up here just to let me know dinner was ready, and I already told you that I'm **not** hungry…" Draco told him, trying as hard as he could to keep from letting this whole thing shake him up, and roughly jerked his arm out of the man's grip.

Remus felt for the boy, he really did. He knew that not everyone who was a Death Eater was always one by choice, and he could tell by the look on the boy's face that this mark definitely wasn't his choice. He decided to leave Draco alone since it was clear to him that the boy wasn't ready to talk about whatever happened to him, and he could understand that.

He got to his feet and made his way out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. He let out a sad sigh just to frown as he noticed Sirius leaning against the wall by the door. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough… I didn't think it took so long to let someone know dinner was ready, so I thought I should come and see what the little snake was up to."

"Sirius-"

Sirius raised a hand to silence him. "You don't have to say it, Moony, I already know… I could hear it in his voice."

Remus gave a soft smile as he leaned into the man, his arms moving to wrap around his lover's neck. "Glad to see you finally came around then, Padfoot. Now, why don't we hurry and get back downstairs? I'm sure Harry's wondering what's going on if both of us disappeared after coming up here."

Sirius shrugged, "It would give him a reason to be suspicious of that little snake in there."

Remus gave his lover a look just to pull away from him.

"What? So he's not doing this by choice, I get it, but that doesn't mean that we should all let our guard down and trust him completely."

The wolf let out a defeated sigh. "Oh whatever… Let's just hurry and get back to Harry before you end up saying something that makes me want to strangle you all over again."

Sirius grinned, "Oh come on, you wouldn't do that. You love me too much and you know it."

Remus smiled as he rolled his eyes, but he said nothing.

"…Right?" Sirius prompted as he followed after the male, frowning since his lover wouldn't answer him. "Seriously, you do right?"

Remus wanted to laugh but he decided to just let the man squirm for a bit, so he held it in and offered Harry a reassuring smile once they were back in the dining room with him.

Harry arched a brow as he noticed Sirius pouting, but he decided he probably didn't want to know what that was about. "Where's Draco?" he asked curiously.

"He said he wasn't hungry at the moment," Remus told him.

Harry frowned, "…How could he not be hungry? He barely ate anything at breakfast today, and he didn't come down for lunch at all…"

"Maybe the snake just doesn't have that much of an appetite," Sirius offered.

Harry shook his head, "That's not true. He eats just fine at school."

Sirius scoffed, "How would you know that?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit, trying to think of what it was exactly that made him watch the Slytherin table, or rather Draco Malfoy. "…Well, with how often he insults me and my friends, I tend to look over at the Slytherin table every now and then when they catch our attention… Anyways he always seems like he has a regular appetite to me."

Sirius smirked as he looked to his boyfriend, "That sounds familiar now doesn't it, Moony?"

Remus felt his cheeks heating up a bit as he thought of all the times he'd glanced over at the Slytherin table when he was in school just to catch a glimpse of Severus before he ever confessed his feelings to the snake. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion when Sirius started chuckling.

"Oh sure you don't. You only ever kept your eyes glued on the Slytherin table when we were in school. Why was that again? Oh yeah, that's right, it was because you were trying to get a glimpse of your dark-haired prin-ow!" Sirius cut off and glared at his lover as he rubbed at his ribs, already feeling a bruise forming there.

Harry arched a brow, now just as curious as he was confused, "You were trying to do what?" he asked, hoping Lupin would give in and just tell him.

Remus shot a glare at Sirius before he offered Harry a soft smile, "Nothing. Why don't you hurry and finish eating before it gets cold," he told him.

Harry shrugged, "I could always just warm it up if it gets cold," he reminded him. "So what's that you were saying, Sirius?"

When he saw Sirius open his mouth, Remus gave his lover a warning look that screamed he would be sleeping on the couch for a month if he said anything.

"Er…never mind…" Sirius said suddenly.

Remus smiled to see his lover was learning, just to chuckle as he saw Harry frown in disappointment. "It's really nothing, Harry," he assured him.

The boy let out a sigh. "Whatever… Anyways I guess I'm done," he told them just to take his plate into the kitchen to empty it and clean it, still too used to having to do it for the Dursleys to let Kreacher take care of it.

Now that Harry was out of the dining room Sirius looked over to his lover. "Any particular reason why you decided to try and break my ribs? Harry already knows you're gay, so I doubt it would scar him too much to know you had a crush on Severus…though I have to admit that is still pretty damn weird."

The wolf rolled his eyes. "If Harry hasn't noticed what he's been doing, why on earth should we be pointing it out? After all he hasn't exactly admitted to us that he's got a thing for boys yet."

"There's nothing wrong with getting him to notice that he's obviously been looking at the Slytherin for a reason."

"Or maybe he's just not ready to admit to us that he was watching Draco for a reason other than the fact that he and his friends get picked on by the boy. Surely you noticed he was blushing when he seemed to realize he just admitted to us that he's been watching Draco enough at school to know his eating habits."

"What? He can't watch a snake for reasons other than having a thing for him?" Sirius argued.

"If he was watching Draco any other time than when he was eating maybe. It's easiest to look at someone during lunch since there's so many people crowded together in one place it's not noticeable as to who you're looking at."

"…I suppose… You don't seriously think he has a thing for that kid though, do you? I mean I obviously wouldn't care about his sexual preference or anything, but I can't help but worry about him having a thing for a little snake."

"Oh come on, Sirius. Draco doesn't seem like he's that bad of a kid… Sure he is rather rude and he seems like he's a little cold, but the longer he stays here the more there's a chance that he'll drop that little façade of his… Something just tells me he's not as bad as he seems."

The Animagus frowned, "You're kidding, right? After all of the things we've heard about him from Harry, Ron, **and** Hermione, you seriously think he's not as bad as he seems?"

"What? You weren't as bad as you seemed at first either you know…and neither was James."

Sirius blinked. "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?!"

Remus grinned, "Oh nothing, just that when I first met you and James I thought you two were the biggest jerks in all of Gryffindor to the point that you both should've been sorted into Slytherin," he said simply.

Sirius's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?!"

The wolf shrugged, "Well you two didn't exactly give off the best first impressions you know. I mean you were part of the infamous Black family, and James was just a punk no matter how you look at it. You two were positively horrid to me and Peter for weeks before you finally pushed me over the edge when you made Peter cry. After that I'm still not sure how on earth that caused all of us to become friends, but I know that after I got to know you both you weren't as bad as you seemed."

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms over his chest just to look away. "Yeah well if I would've known what a rat Wormtail actually turned out to be I would've been even worse to him than what I was," he grumbled angrily, still hating whenever that bastard's name was brought up.

Remus smiled sadly, "And had I known what the future would hold I would've gladly let you and James torture him as much as you wanted in school…" He let out a sigh as he got to his feet and stretched. "Now, enough with that, why not get our minds off of everything and just head upstairs and take a hot bath and relax a bit?" he asked with a sly smile. "After all, I'll have to be locked up in the basement in just a few nights," he reminded him.

Sirius frowned at the reminder of the upcoming full moon and he got up just to follow after his lover. Once he caught up to the male upstairs in their bathroom he moved up behind his wolf and slowly started to strip him of his clothing. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone that night just because Harry is here now… I never left you all alone during the full moon after I found out about your condition in school, and I haven't left you alone since I've been out of Azkaban, so I'm not about to start now," he whispered softly just to place soothing kisses along the man's neck.

The wolf smiled as he turned in his lover's arms just to bring his hands up to slowly strip him just as Sirius did to him, sighing as he opened his neck up more for the man. "I know…but even with my potion someone needs to make sure Harry and Draco stay away from the basement that night…"

"And I'll let Harry know they need to keep away from there. You know he won't go down there if I tell him it's because of your condition, and he definitely won't let Draco down there. You don't have to worry about hurting anyone, love," Sirius told him as he slowly ran his hands down his lover's chest and over the scars left by the Werewolf that turned Remus.

Remus's eyes gentled at his lover's words and he brought his arms up to wrap around the man's neck just to pull him into a passionate kiss, praying Sirius was right and that he wouldn't hurt anyone even though there would be two people there other than him and Sirius-who would be in his animal form that night so he wouldn't risk being hurt by the wolf.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter for you all :3 Once again I hope you're liking it and looking forward to more, I've already got chapter 5 completed and working on chapter 6 so will have chapter 4 to you guys by next weekend. Just seems easier to get chapters done ahead of time before sending them all out to you guys so yeah. Remember to drop a review if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow so sorry about the long wait guys. I've just been really stressed out and had a lot on my mind recently so I wasn't on my computer much, and when I was I wasn't exactly thinking about updating this story. So sorry this took a little bit, but I hope you guys don't mind.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry was starting to get a bit worried as the days went on. Lupin was starting to look rough around the edges with the upcoming full moon approaching, and Draco was being just as much of an ass as he always was. Since Sirius had reminded him about the upcoming full moon and that he needed to stay away from the basement around that time, it just stressed Harry out that much more since his plan at the start of summer had been that he would go and stay with the Weasleys during the full moons so that he wouldn't be making things harder on Lupin, but of course things never tended to go as planned for him.

It also didn't help that since Draco was trying his best to ignore Harry, or insult him every chance he got, Harry hadn't been able to warn him about Lupin's condition and that he should stay away from the basement when Lupin transformed, even if the man was going to be chained up with silver down there.

The boy let out a sigh as he made his way down to breakfasts on the day of the full moon and he frowned as he saw how pale Lupin was looking already. When they were in school they never normally saw Lupin the day of the full moon or the next day since he was still feeling under the weather from his transformation, so it broke his heart to see the man looking so worn down.

"…Morning, Lupin," he said softly, Sirius having told him that he shouldn't talk too loudly around the man during the day of the full moon since all of his senses were heightened to that of the Werewolf in him.

Remus offered a small, tired, smile as he turned to look at his godson. "Good morning, Harry…"

"Where's Sirius?"

"He's making my potion for me," Remus said with a grimace, already shivering at the thought of having to drink that disgusting Wolfsbane potion…

Harry frowned, "Do you need me to help with breakfast? You don't look like you're feeling too well."

Remus let out a soft sigh, "I'm fine, Harry… Days like today are just never the best for me," he reminded him as he cooked, canting his head to the side a bit when he heard footsteps. "Good morning, Draco. I must say I'm surprised to know you're up and down for breakfast without someone having to come up and get you for once," he said idly.

Draco blinked as he stopped in the kitchen doorway and he eyed the man suspiciously. "…How the hell did you know it was me?"

"The sound of your footsteps. You're the only one who has feather-light steps, that and your scent; you have quite the unique smell about you," he admitted.

Draco shivered at those words and he glared at the man in disgust. "How the hell would you know what I smell like?!" he snapped, furrowing his brows in confusion when he noticed the man flinch and bring a hand up to his ear while Harry worriedly placed a hand on Lupin's back.

Harry glared over at the blond. "Keep your voice down, will you?" he said softly.

Draco returned the boy's glare. "My voice isn't any louder than usual, idiot," he growled.

Remus shook his head and let out a tired sigh, really not in the condition to deal with the two's bickering at the moment. He smiled as he smelled the familiar scent of his lover just to hear his footsteps.

Sirius arched a brow as he noticed Draco and Harry having some kind of glaring match in the kitchen and he slipped past them just to make his way over to his lover, and he wrapped his arms around the male's waist just to pull him close and place a soft kiss to his cheek. "Good morning. How's my little Moony feeling today?" he softly asked with concern.

Remus let out a content sigh as he leaned back against the man, his eyes flicking over to Draco when he heard him make a disgusted noise. "I'm alright for the moment. Is the potion ready?"

Draco arched a brow as Sirius nodded and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell they were talking about. Of course, it was now that he finally took notice to how pale Lupin was looking, so he assumed the potion was one to help him feel better. He decided to just ignore them all as he made his way through the kitchen and into the dining room just to take a seat at the table and take a peek out of the window, having learned that the whole building was enchanted so that you could look out but no one else could look in since it didn't even appear that there was a building here.

Things were slowly getting better the longer Draco was away from the mansion, but he still couldn't help but worry about what might happen whenever he finally had to leave this place. He knew that Hogwarts was safe, yes, but it wouldn't be safe on his way to the train station… He was just glad that he still had quite a while before he really had to worry about that, but he just couldn't help but worry all the same…especially since most of the Slytherins would bear Voldemort's mark. He wasn't stupid, he knew that they would surely punish him for running away from the Dark Lord…

The boy was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the others come into the dinning room, so he jumped a bit when a plate was suddenly being sat down in front of him by the house elf that was always so eager to please him.

"Kreacher is sorry for scaring you, sir. Does master Malfoy wish Kreacher to punish himself, sir?" the elf asked as he bowed to him.

Draco let out a sigh and shook his head just to wave a hand in dismissal before he picked up a fork and nudged at the food on his plate.

"I'd check your food if I were you. That damn elf might have poisoned it if he was that eager to give it to you himself," Sirius warned as he took a seat at the table.

Draco ignored him since he knew for a fact the elf was trying to please him because he wasn't a mudblood, half-blood, or blood-traitor. He looked up when he heard footsteps next to him and he glared as he noticed Potter take a seat next to him. Honestly he didn't know what the hell the boy was up to, but he was getting quite annoyed with how Potter was acting around him. It was driving him mad that the boy would no longer fight with him to the point of things actually getting to them throwing hexes at each other, not to mention he was still suspicious of this whole truce that Potter supposedly wanted to call.

He blinked as he looked past Potter and he noticed that Lupin had something on his plate that appeared to be…raw and bloody. He frowned as this made him think of some rumor he heard at the end of third year when the teacher resigned, but he couldn't remember what exactly it was since he hadn't thought Dumbledore had been crazy enough to let someone like that teach at the school.

Remus looked up when he felt eyes on him and he caught Draco staring and he grimaced as he looked down. He really hated when someone stared at him just because of what he had to eat on the day of the full moon… He had been glad to note that Harry wasn't staring at him at least, so that was a plus, but he didn't exactly feel comfortable eating with Draco staring at him in disgust.

Harry and Sirius both noticed that Remus stopped eating and they looked to see Draco staring at the man. Sirius glared at him while Harry reached over and lightly punched the male in the arm to get him to stop staring.

Draco snapped out of it and he turned to glare daggers at Potter, though he was a bit caught off guard by the boy's pleading look. He furrowed his brows in confusion and he glanced back over to Lupin and Black just to see Black was whispering something to Lupin just to see the man nodding and taking a bite of whatever the hell it was he had on his plate.

The Slytherin decided he really didn't want to know and so he turned his head to look out the window again as the other three started up a conversation with each other. He didn't bother to pay any attention since he didn't exactly like any of the people he was stuck with, and he doubted he'd have anything to talk about with them anyways.

Harry looked over to Draco when he noticed the boy was still being rather quiet and he frowned to see that it didn't look like Draco had even touched his food yet. He reached over and lightly nudged the male's arm with the back of his hand, and he couldn't help but arch a brow when he noticed Draco tense up slightly. "Hey, are you ok? You still haven't been eating much," he said softly.

Draco glared out the window. "What's it matter to you?"

Harry let out a sigh, not really wanting to deal with Draco's stubbornness today of all days. He shook his head, "Never mind then…" he muttered just to quickly finish up his breakfast.

Draco gritted his teeth as, once again, Potter refused to start a fight. He was honestly getting sick of this! He **needed** a fight dammit! He was seriously getting to the point that he was ready to just find Kreacher and take all of his frustrations out on him! He finally started to take a few hesitant bites of his food when he heard the sound of a door opening and he soon heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Harry? You here, mate? Me and Hermione came to see if you're ready to go. We know it's early but we thought you'd like to go and hang out somewhere!" Ron called out.

"We're in the dining room, Ronald," Remus told him as he grimaced, his ears still ringing from the boy's shout. "And would you please be so kind as to lower your voice?"

Draco groaned at the sound of the weasel's voice, and knowing that the damn mudblood was with him just made it that much worse. He looked over to the doorway where he heard an apology dying on the redhead's lips, and he noticed Granger and Weasley staring at him in shock.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Ron shouted in shock, wincing when Hermione slapped him and Sirius shot him a glare while Lupin let out a whimper. "Er, sorry…again," he said softly.

Remus took a deep breath just to get to his feet and shakily make his way out of the room, Sirius worriedly following after him. If he didn't know it would hurt his lover's overly sensitive ears at the moment he'd shout at Ron for being an idiot and shouting when he knew what today was!

Hermione stared at Malfoy intently, arching a brow as she noticed him fidgeting with one of the sleeves of his shirt and pulling it down even though it was already all the way down.

Since Draco didn't think it would be good to get himself in a three-on-one fight, he got to his feet and quickly made his way out of the room, shoving past Weasley as he did so.

Ron's eye twitched as he stared after the snake, and oh was he tempted to drag the bastard back down there and teach him a lesson! "Seriously, what the hell is he doing here?!" he growled.

"I trust Dumbledore and all, but isn't it risky to have someone like him in the Order, not to mention around you?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry let out a sigh, "Dumbledore didn't bring him here."

"What?! Then why's he here?!" Ron snapped.

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Please, Ron. There's no need to shout-think of Lupin," she reminded him.

Harry thought about telling his friends why the blond was there, but he realized Draco probably wouldn't want people to know he'd gotten himself beaten half to death and Harry saved him. Sure he should've told them because they were his friends, but he knew Ron would never let the boy live it down and he really didn't want to make Draco even more uncomfortable around there than he already was. Hell, it'd probably give the male that much more of a reason to hate him.

"I…uh… Well I'm sorry you came all this way, but I can't come and stay over at your place with Draco here," Harry told him.

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock while Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Since when did Malfoy become Draco?!" he asked, utterly dumbfounded.

Harry nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"…Ok… So Malfoy's here, but why can't you come with us? You know what tonight is. It's not safe for you to be around when Lupin transforms," Hermione reminded him.

"I trust Lupin, and besides that we can't leave. There's no way he'd want to go to Ron's house, and there's no way Ron and his family would want him there anyways…" he told them, thinking that was a reasonable enough reason for him and Draco to have to stay.

Ron rolled his eyes. "So let him stay here and you come with us!"

Harry frowned, "…I can't do that… I mean you can't honestly expect me to leave him here alone with Sirius and Lupin."

"Why not? If Lupin happens to get loose and decides to use Malfoy as a chew toy, what's it matter? We wouldn't have to worry about the little git anymore then now would we?"

"Ron," Harry said sternly, giving him a look. "I'm not going to leave him here alone in case something were to happen."

"…Why is he here, Harry? You know you can tell us. We're your best friends," Hermione reminded him.

Harry shook his head, "I can't tell you, ok? I just don't think Draco would be too happy if I told you guys what happened." He held up a hand to keep Ron from saying anything when he saw the redhead open his mouth. "I just want to make him comfortable while he's here, and I want him to trust me so we can finally call a truce like I've been wanting to do for quite some time now," he admitted. "It's just kind of hard to do when he won't really talk to me unless he's throwing an insult my way or something…"

"Well duh, that's how the little git is!" Ron reminded him.

Harry shook his head, "I don't really think so… I've been wondering about it honestly… I just wish he could stop acting like a dick now that we're not in school. I mean he doesn't have anyone to pretend for or try and impress."

"Aw come on, mate. Can't you at least come with us to hang out a bit?" Ron asked sadly. "You can have your crazy, 'Malfoy's not really a giant arse' moment later!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll come with you guys," he held up a hand when Ron grinned, "but only if he comes with us. And you have to be nice," he warned.

Ron groaned, "Are you kidding me?! What the hell has the damn ponce done to you?! If I didn't think you were out of your head before, now I know you are! You would never talk good about that bastard before, let alone ask for him to hang out with us!"

Hermione pursed her lips at the thought of having Draco Malfoy around them. He wouldn't be so bad if he didn't call her a mudblood all the damn time, but as it was the bastard couldn't be civil with her for even five minutes for some reason! "I don't really like the thought of that, Harry…but if he could at least try to not be a complete and utter dick then I can deal with it."

"What?! You're joking, right?" Ron asked in shock.

Harry blinked in surprise, honestly stunned to hear that Hermione would actually be ok with it. Ok so he'd hoped that would get them to just leave him alone and leave without him, but he doubted he'd have much luck here with Draco by himself, so maybe it would be good if they went out to relax. Besides, if anyone tried to hurt him again, Harry would be there to make sure nothing happened to him.

"…Cool. I'll go up and see if he'll come then," he told them, ignoring Ron's protests as he made his way past his friends and quickly headed upstairs to Draco's room.

* * *

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps outside of his door, and he frowned as he soon heard a knock. If the mudblood and the weasel were still out there, there was no way he was coming out of the room.

He glared darkly when the door was opened without his permission, and he crossed his arms and let out an aggravated sigh as he looked away. "What do you want now, Potter?" he growled.

Harry offered a small smile. "Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out." He arched a brow when he noticed the shocked look on Draco's face and he felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what he'd just said. "No, wait, I meant hang out!" he corrected himself quickly, his cheeks still on fire. "Er, so would you like to go hang out somewhere?"

Draco pursed his lips as he turned to look at the boy. "…Why would you think I'd ever agree to hang out with you?"

Harry frowned, "Well, it's just that you've already been here for a few days now, and something tells me you have to be more than ready to get out of here for a while."

"Even if that were true, why would I want to go anywhere with **you**?"

Harry let out a sad sigh as he slowly made his way over and took a seat on the bed next to Draco, not failing to notice the way the boy tensed up. "Look, I don't know if you believe me or whatever, but I really do want to call a truce. Come on, let's just go have some fun somewhere."

Draco nibbled on his bottom lip in thought, not sure if he could trust the male or not…but then again, if Potter really was just trying to trick him why would he have saved him, and why would he not have kicked him out after seeing his mark? He shook his head after a few moments, "I can't go anywhere, Potter… If I leave this place then I'll be…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about what would happen when the Death Eaters got ahold of him.

Harry reached over and hesitantly placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to worry you know. You'd be with me, Ron, and Hermione."

Draco's eye twitched, "There is no way in hell you would get me to hang out with those two!"

"They promised to be nice as long as you agree to be civil with them. It's really not that hard to do you know… Besides, we won't be going anywhere that anyone you know would be at, so you don't have to worry about what someone might say. It's not like we're going to tell anyone you decided to hang out with us, and even if we did do you honestly think anyone would believe us?"

The Slytherin thought about this for a moment. "…I suppose not…" he mumbled softly. He let out a sigh in defeat. "I guess it would be better than being stuck in this place all summer with nothing to do whatsoever."

"Great!" Harry said happily. "Just try not to insult anyone, yeah? They really will try as long as you do."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I may not insult them, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be talking to them either," he told him simply.

Harry shrugged, "Whatever works for you, but I hope you won't be as reluctant to at least talk to me. It's more fun if you have someone to talk to after all," he said with a smile.

* * *

**Well another chapter down. Hope you guys thought it was worth the wait lol. Anyways I'd like to go ahead here and thank all of you guys who've reviewed, alerted or favorited this story :3 Trying to keep myself inspired for you guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so sorry about the wait on this ^w^; Been playing the crap out of Dragon Age 2 recently and getting the urge to write some smut between Hawke and Fenris ;D Anyways, I hope you all like this, it's got some cute moments in it so I hope you enjoy ^w^  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Why the hell had he agreed to this again? It was clear from the looks on Granger and Weasley's faces that they were just as unhappy with this whole thing as Draco was. The blond kept his eyes down while the golden trio talked about where they wanted to go, and he said nothing when asked about where he'd want to go later that evening.

Ron glared angrily. "So is the little git going to be ignoring us all night then? If so maybe he should just stay here," he said simply.

"Ron," Hermione warned when she noticed Harry's look. She offered a soft smile as she looked to Malfoy. "So where would you prefer to go tonight, Malfoy? We'd just like to know so we know you'll have fun with us."

Draco arched a brow as he looked up at the girl, honestly surprised that she was actually talking to him politely. He would've figured she would be unable to stop herself from snapping like the Weasel, but apparently Granger had better control of herself. He decided if he was going to get through this evening he should just decide on one of the places they were all debating on, even though he really didn't know the places they were talking about. "…Let's just go where Potter suggested," he said finally.

The trio blinked, all of them utterly surprised to hear that he'd agreed to go somewhere one of them suggested rather than simply telling them they were going somewhere else.

"Uh, ok… I guess you win, Harry," Hermione told him. "If you and Ron are going to do what you did the last time you took us there, would you at least promise not to drink so much this time. I really don't want to be responsible for getting you all back home safely."

Ron grinned, "Oh come on, you know making those fake IDs was bloody brilliant. Muggles can't tell if you're using magic like wizards can. I just wish they had stronger stuff, like Firewhiskey."

"Oh please, like you need anything that strong after what happened last time Harry took us to that club," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wait, what? What are you talking about muggles for?"

Harry chuckled, "The club you agreed to go to, that I picked out, is a muggle club. It's the only place we'd be able to get in and really have some fun since they can't tell if you're using magic to fake anything or not."

Draco glared darkly. "I do **not** associate with muggles! Pick somewhere else!"

Harry smirked, "Too late. You already agreed, so just shut it and let's get going already," he told the boy as he grabbed his arm to pull him out the door.

Draco tensed up as soon as he was outside and his eyes darted around in fear. He tried not to let his panic show, and he instead tried to cover his panic with anger. "Let go of me, Potter! I don't recall saying you could touch me!" he snapped.

"Oh would you just relax? We're not going to the club already, it's way too early. I thought we could go a few other places first. You can even pick one of the places if you'd like," he told him.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in shock as they followed after the other two, wondering what the hell had suddenly gotten into their friend. Normally Harry wasn't so eager to leave Sirius and Lupin, and it was especially odd to see him grabbing onto Malfoy and dragging him around as if he was one of their friends.

Draco thought about it for a moment as his eyes continued to dart around, but he tried to keep himself calm. The more he looked around the more he could tell they weren't in the wizarding world, so that had to mean he was safe…right? But how did he even get in the muggle world in the first place? Hell, how did he even get away from those Death Eaters that were chasing him in the first place?! He honestly couldn't even remember that!

Either way he had to be safe here, right? Wasn't this the safest place for him at the moment? There was obviously a reason why the Dark Lord hadn't been able to find Potter ever since the dark wizard was revived, and that reason was obviously because Potter wasn't in the wizarding world where most would assume he was.

Harry frowned as the blond suddenly went silent on him and he moved his hand to his shoulder. "Draco?" he called softly.

The Slytherin blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't know any places around here so I don't care where we go…" he finally mumbled.

Ron wasn't sure what the little snake was up to, but he knew this all had to be some kind of trick if Malfoy was involved, and he was going to find out what Malfoy was playing at. Seriously, he was never this compliant!

"So, where are we going first, mate?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry thought about it, "Well, Hermione said she wanted to go skating so we can go there first, then we could visit Fred and George at their shop in Diagon Alley like you wanted, then we could grab a bite to eat somewhere, and then we'll head to the club. Sound good to you guys?"

Draco frowned. He really didn't like the idea of that… He'd seen plenty of people skating the black lake in the winter when it was frozen, but he'd never partaken in the activity himself… So of course he tried to save himself from having to admit he didn't know how to skate. "How could we do that, Potter, it's the middle of summer! There's no ice anywhere."

Ron crossed his arms, "As much as I hate to say it, Malfoy's right. How could we skate when there's no ice anywhere?"

Hermione giggled while Harry smiled.

"We're going to a skating rink, Ron, and we're not ice skating, it's roller skating. It's less cold and if you already know how to ice skate then this should be really easy for you."

Draco nervously licked his lips. "What's so fun about going around in circles in weird shoes? How about we just go flying instead if we're going to do something pointless like that?" he suggested.

"We can't fly around here, Malfoy, there are muggles everywhere." Hermione reminded him.

Draco frowned, "So we go somewhere where we **can** fly then."

The others eyed him curiously.

"Or we could just go to this skating rink since it's Hermione's pick," Ron told him.

The blond grimaced, deciding to just shut up about it before they started asking why he was so against it. He reluctantly let himself be dragged along and he forced himself to stay composed and calm as he continued to simply look around to be sure they weren't being followed by anyone.

Draco had to hold back a groan when they made it to the skating rink just for them to head inside and head over to the counter to pay for some skates. He glared and crossed his arms when Potter turned to him just to tell him to hurry and tell them the size he needed, and he quickly muttered to the woman behind the counter just to take the damn things and make his way to one of the benches. "This is stupid…" he mumbled as he simply let the skates sit there while the others quickly laced up, Granger being the first to hop up and make her way out onto the rink.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked curiously once he was done with his own skates and he noticed Draco hadn't switched out his shoes for the skates yet.

"You're kidding right? You don't honestly expect me to participate in something so boring, do you?"

Harry arched a brow as Ron made his way past him just to make it out onto the floor, and Harry wondered if he could coax Draco into skating with them. "It's not boring, it's fun. Besides, I did pay for you after all, so you might as well take advantage of it. If not you're going to be sitting over here all by yourself the whole time, and we're probably going to be here for quite some time," he told him, smirking when he noticed the boy shoot him a glare, and he watched as Draco pursed his lips and started switching out his shoes for the skates.

Draco didn't really want to, but perhaps if he at least put the stupid skates on it would make Potter go away and leave him alone. But of course the boy couldn't do that now could he? He just has to stand there and wait for Draco the whole damn time!

The Slytherin let out an aggravated sigh as he got to his feet, trying to be careful since he really didn't want to make a fool of himself. He could do this, after all how hard could it be really? If the Weasel could even do this then there was no reason Draco wouldn't be able to do it, right?

He was a bit hesitant as he held onto the wall to make his way onto the rink, and when he saw how easily Potter shot past him to join his friends he took a deep breath and attempted to move away from the wall, which was apparently a bad idea since his feet slid out from under him and he hit the ground. He quickly grabbed onto the wall to pull himself up, but he was shaky on his feet even as he simply stood in one spot.

Harry was honestly surprised to see Draco having troubles, but he had to admit it suddenly made sense as to why he'd seemed so against skating.

Ron just laughed as he watched Malfoy wobbling and falling and clinging to the wall like a wet cat. "Oh this is just brilliant. This has to be the best thing I've ever seen! Look at him, he can't even stand up! Who'd have thought the pompous git actually can't do something as simple as this!"

Draco felt his cheeks heating up as he heard the Weasel cracking up at his expense, and if he could've, he would've just made his way back to that bench, got his shoes on, and run out of there as fast as he could. As it was he wasn't having much luck at the moment so he couldn't exactly make a quick getaway.

Harry's eyes gentled as he watched Draco struggling and he knew Ron's stupid blabbering wasn't helping anything, so he slowly made his way over to the boy. He smiled as he reached out and offered a hand to the boy, "Need a hand?"

Draco's blush darkened as he glared up at the Gryffindor and he let go of the wall just to knock Potter's hand away and try to push him back…though he realized a second after he reached out to push him that he shouldn't have let go of the wall like that seeing as Potter barely moved while Draco found himself falling once more.

Harry couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he reached out once more. "Come on, let me help."

The Slytherin nibbled on his bottom lip in thought as he looked to the hand that was being offered to him, and he finally let out a defeated sigh as he hesitantly reached up and allowed Potter to help him up. He turned his face away from the male as he was hauled to his feet, "Going to rub in now, Potter?" he spat defensively.

The brunette chuckled and shook his head. "It's no big deal that you don't know how to skate, Dray. I can help you out until you get the hang of it."

Draco looked at the boy in shock. Did he just call him Dray? "…What do I have to do?" he finally asked.

"Just keep ahold of my hands and get used to moving forward. When you think you've got the hang of it and want to try on your own just let me know and I'll let go."

"How can I move forward if you're in my way?"

Harry smiled just to take a quick look behind his shoulder before he carefully started skating backwards.

"…Bloody showoff," Draco muttered in frustration as he tightened his grip on the male's hands when he felt he was about to fall again. "This is ridiculous…" he growled under his breath as he allowed himself to be led along. He didn't like having the Gryffindor holding his hands and dragging him around, and he especially didn't like it since he could hear the weasel and that mudblood talking about it.

"There see? You look like you're getting the hang of it already. Want me to try letting go?" Harry asked curiously.

Without answering Draco gave the male's hand a squeeze before he slowly let go, but it must've been too soon since he started to fall. By instinct he reached out and grabbed onto Potter's shirt, which only served to drag the boy down on top of him when he fell. He blinked as he felt the male between his legs and he felt his face flaming as he realized the compromising position they were in.

"G-Get the hell off of me Potter!" he growled as he tried to push the male off of him.

"Ok ok! I'm trying if you'd stop hitting me," Harry told him as he shifted to get up, shivering as the movement caused him to grind against Draco a bit. He was about to push himself up and get off of the male when their gazes suddenly locked and Harry froze as he stared into those hypnotic, gorgeous, blue-gray eyes.

Draco found himself frozen as well as he stared into the male's emerald orbs, and he was surprised to find that he noticed flecks of gold mixed in. He always knew Potter had alluring eyes, but with the male staring at him so intently he felt as though the male was staring straight through to his soul.

"Uhm…P-Potter?" Draco finally muttered, his heart thundering in his chest as he noticed the boy's face moving closer to his.

Harry snapped out of it when Draco spoke, and it was only then that he realized just how close their faces were. His own cheeks burned a bright red as he quickly got himself up and he helped Draco to his feet. "Uh, s-sorry about that," he mumbled awkwardly as he looked away from the male. "Uh, a-anyways you want to give it another go by yourself?"

"And have it putting us both back in the floor? I don't think so," Draco told him as he simply tightened his grip on the Gryffindor's hands.

* * *

Ron was utterly speechless as he watched the whole interaction between Harry and Malfoy after that git pulled Harry down, and he honestly felt he was about to pass out.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think about what she saw since it really was shocking, but at the same time she hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking that Harry and Malfoy actually looked rather cute together. The way Harry was holding onto the boy to help him skate was just so adorable and made them look like a couple, and then of course when they'd been on the ground…

The girl felt her cheeks heat up a bit as she found herself thinking about it again. Gods, it had her holding her breath when she'd seen Harry's face moving closer to the blonde's as though he were going to kiss him. She turned to Ron since he still hadn't said anything, and she blinked as she noticed his jaw was dropped open and he was still staring at the spot their friend and the Slytherin had fallen.

"Uh, earth to Ron. Are you in there?" she asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. She shook her head when he didn't respond and she grabbed onto his arm. "Maybe we should just go sit down for a few minutes," she suggested, worried he was going to faint on her as she dragged him off of the floor and over to a table.

She kept her eye on Harry and Malfoy as they skated, a few things clicking in her mind as she watched the way Harry kept smiling at the boy and looking at him the way he was. She'd never seen him like that with anyone before. He never looked at Ginny like that even though she and Ron were trying to get them together, and he'd never been like that when he was dating Cho either.

Harry had never shown too much interest in girls at all that she had seen, and when he did show interest he'd merely say he liked them and thought they were pretty. The only girl she knew of that he'd ever even kissed was Cho, and that relationship hadn't lasted long at all. Even then he didn't seem that happy when they were dating, and he hadn't seemed too horribly upset when they broke up either.

Hermione's eyes widened as she thought back to several nights ago when they were all out with Ginny, and Harry had made that comment about possibly not being into girls. Sure he'd started laughing when they all started bombarding him with questions, but maybe he wasn't laughing because he was joking. Maybe he was laughing because he realized they'd be ok with it and were just curious as to when he found this out.

She tapped her fingers against the table in thought as she watched her friend, and she couldn't help but think it all made sense now about him and his weird obsession with Malfoy ever since the two had met. He always had to say something in reply to one of Malfoy's insults if they saw each other in the hallway, Harry always stared at the Slytherin table whenever they were in the Great Hall, and he couldn't seem to go too long talking to her and Ron without bringing Malfoy up in the conversation at one point or another.

"Oh my god…" she whispered under her breath. How had she not noticed this before?! It was just so clear as she watched them that Harry had a thing for the Slytherin! Normally she would be excited to know he was crushing on someone and she'd try to help him get said crush's attention, but this was Draco Malfoy they were talking about here! He wasn't good for Harry in the least! Out of all the people Harry could like, why did it have to be him?!

* * *

Harry was curious as to why Ron and Hermione weren't out on the rink anymore when he spotted them over at a table, but he wasn't really able to pay that much attention since his main focus was on Draco. He noticed the boy was starting to get a little better after a while and so he removed one of his hands from the male just to move next to him, keeping a firm grip on the hand he still had ahold of.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked a little nervously.

"Well since you're doing better I thought I'd try to just let go of one of your hands instead of just completely letting go of you," he replied simply.

Draco frowned, "Well you could just try letting go and staying out of my way so I don't end up pulling you down," he said simply, gasping when he suddenly felt someone run into him and he almost fell.

Harry quickly pulled him to his side to keep him upright. "You sure you want me to do that? I mean people normally run into you a lot, especially if they're not paying attention because they're talking to someone or they're getting into the music."

Draco grimaced, not liking the thought of Potter hanging onto him the way he was but hating the thought of having someone running into him and knocking him on his ass that much more. "Or we could just get off of the rink for a bit. I mean you've been helping me for a while already."

Harry didn't really want to do that but he didn't see a problem in sitting down for a bit, so he led Draco off of the floor and over to one of the tables, arching a brow as he noticed Ron and Hermione were missing and that they must be back out on the rink.

He looked to Draco when he heard the other sigh, and he grinned to see Draco looked rather relaxed at the moment.

"Jesus, Potter, this whole skating thing is pure torture. Why would that mud-er I mean Granger, want to do something like this for fun?"

"Because it is fun."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because Merlin knows it was just so much fun falling on my ass out there in front of all of those stupid muggles, not to mention having you holding onto me like I'm a two year old and then having you falling on top of me."

Harry smiled. "It wasn't that bad you know."

Draco frowned. Of course Potter wouldn't know how bad it was for him. Draco couldn't stand to be held down anymore, even if it was for a few minutes…though he supposed it hadn't been too bad when Harry was over him. He blinked, _"Wait…did I just think of him as Harry?"_

"So are you sure there's nowhere in particular you'd like us to go to? I mean I just think it's fair that we all get to go someplace we'd like so everyone's happy."

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I already told you it's fine… Anywhere is better than sitting in that house bored out of my mind all day I suppose."

"You know, it wouldn't be so boring if you didn't stay up in your room all day."

Draco scoffed. "And what am I supposed to do? Come out and hang out with you, Black, and Lupin? No thanks."

"It wouldn't kill you, and besides that they're fun to be around. It might make Sirius less suspicious of you too," Harry suggested. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Dray, but I really do want for us to just start over. I mean this whole 'I hate you, you hate me' thing is just stupid. I don't hate you and I never did, but I did think you were an ass."

The Slytherin raised a brow in curiosity. "Were? What about now?"

Harry grinned, "You're not as bad as you made me think you were. Sure you can still be a bit of a prick, but it's not as bad as how you used to be… Oddly enough it seems like you're trying not to cause too much trouble at Grimmauld Place."

"Yeah, well it's not like I want to give anyone a reason to throw me out."

"You've been trying to start a fight with me ever since you've been with us and you're saying you didn't want to give anyone a reason to throw you out?"

Draco shrugged, "Well I thought if I could get you to pull your wand on me first I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"…So you are worried about what might happen if we make you leave then."

The blond scoffed, "I never said that."

"What happened to you wasn't just because of someone seeing your mark, was it? You're afraid whoever it is will find you, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. I'm not afraid of anything," Draco said simply, not liking where this conversation was suddenly headed.

"Ok…but you obviously don't want whoever it was to find you again. What did they even do to you anyways?"

"It's none of your business!" Draco snapped. "You're right, I **don't** want them to find me, but what happened doesn't concern you so just drop it!"

Harry blinked in surprise at the male's sudden tone. "Whoa, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to piss you off or anything-I was just curious." He nervously licked his lips as he looked out onto the rink and he thought about it for a moment. "Uh, how about you just forget I said anything and let's go skate some more?"

Draco pursed his lips, not seeing how the brunette seemed to think he would be able to forget he brought it up just like that, but if he stayed mad about it then he'd just be thinking about it all day, and he really didn't want to think about **that**. He looked up when he noticed Harry getting up and his eyes moved to the male's hand that was being held out to him.

"What do you say? Can we just forget about this and go have some more fun?" Harry asked softly.

The blond let out a soft sigh and found himself offering a small smile as he reached up and took the Gryffindor's hand. "Just make sure you don't fall on me again or I swear I'll hex you into next week."

Harry chuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one saying something like that to you? After all you were the one who pulled me down."

Draco's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Shut up, Potter…"

* * *

**So hopefully gonna be getting Harry and Draco together within the next few chapters, just don't want it to be too fast ^w^ I'll try to work on more chapters soon if I can get myself around to it. Remember to drop a review if you like it so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to upload. Been getting pretty distracted lately. Got a lot of other stories flying around in my head :p For all you Supernatural fans I've almost got a Destiel oneshot almost done, so if love the DeanxCastiel pairing I hope you'll check it out when I get it done and uploaded. Now onward with the Drarry love. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco was uncomfortable as they flashed their fake IDs to the bouncer outside of the club, and he was even more uncomfortable as they all made their way inside. He didn't like the thought of being around all these muggles, though he supposed it hadn't been that bad when they were at the skating rink or when they went to that diner for lunch.

Actually, all in all, Draco had to say that the day wasn't bad at all so far. The Weasley twins had seemed to be a bit surprised to see him with the golden trio when they visited their shop in Diagon Alley, but they didn't really say anything as they showed them all the new creations of theirs. Then of course by the time they'd gone to lunch Draco had actually found that hanging around all of them wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be, and he'd found he was enjoying himself.

He finally started to relax a bit as he was led over to a bar, and he blinked when he suddenly had a drink in front of him and he looked to see Potter smiling at him. He eyed the drink for a moment before he picked it up and hesitantly took a sip just to decide it wasn't too bad. Draco honestly wasn't too used to drinking since he only ever usually had a sip of wine here and there at some of his parents' parties, so this alcohol was quite an interesting change.

"Man, Ginny's gonna be so pissed when she finds out we came here without her," Ron said as he ordered himself a drink. "Too bad she couldn't come with us."

Harry shrugged, "She'll get over it. She can always come some other time with some of her friends if she tells them about this place." After he downed his drink he turned to Draco. "So want to dance?"

Ron spit out his drink in shock just to look at his friend as though he'd just grown a second head.

Draco blinked, caught off guard by the sudden question. "What?"

"You want to dance?" Harry repeated.

"I don't dance, Potter… The Yule Ball was torture enough."

"Well this isn't a ball, it's a club. No one really pays attention to you since they're all crowded together and dancing themselves. Come on, it'll be fun."

Draco frowned, "No thanks. I think I'll just have another one of these drinks instead."

"…I think I'm gonna go find Hermione," Ron muttered just to quickly head out onto the dance floor.

Harry smiled, ignoring Ron and hoping Draco would be changing his mind after a few more drinks. "Ok. I'll buy you a few more drinks, and then we can dance."

Draco rolled his eyes, "If I already told you I don't dance, what the hell makes you think I'd change my mind anytime soon?"

Harry watched Draco as he downed his drinks, and it was only when the male started to look a little flushed that Harry realized he didn't know what kind of drunk Draco was. What if he was an angry drunk and he started some kind of fight and got them kicked out of the club? Or what if he was a sleepy drunk and passed out on him or something? It honestly made him want to slap himself for not asking.

He tensed up a bit, waiting for what was going to happen when he noticed the blond suddenly turn towards him, and he nervously licked his lips as Draco downed the rest of his last drink and set it on the bar. He arched a brow when he noticed the male smiling at him, and his mouth dropped open in shock when Draco started to lean closer to him.

"Hey, what're we doing sitting around here for?" the Slytherin slurred.

Harry smiled, "Well you were having a few drinks and I was waiting to see if you'd change your mind about dancing."

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. "Change my mind about dancing?"

"Yeah. You said you didn't want to dance, so I was waiting to see if you'd change your mind."

The blond scoffed, "You must be cracked, Potter. No way I said no dancing," he said as he got to his feet.

Harry was a little concerned as he noticed the male sway on his feet a bit and he reached out and grabbed onto his hips to steady him. He was surprised when Draco suddenly grabbed his hands, a smile on his face.

"Getting grabby now are ya?" he chuckled and pulled him out of his seat and out into the middle of the dance floor.

Harry was honestly surprised to see Draco so…bubbly. Sure he knew it could happen, but he honestly expected Draco to be a different kind of drunk rather than a bubbly one. It was just odd to see Draco looking so relaxed and hearing him talking so funny, not to mention giggling.

He'd been expecting curses, fighting, a few slurs in his words here and there, and even a lot more smart remarks from him. He wasn't expecting this…but he had to admit he liked seeing the blond like this.

Harry arched a brow as he watched Draco curiously, wondering why the male had been so against dancing at first when he appeared to be a good dancer. Seriously it wasn't like he had to worry about anyone saying anything with the way he moved, though he would probably have to worry about having a bunch of random people grinding up on him. Harry frowned at the thought, though he was snapped out of his thoughts when Draco suddenly jerked him close just to wrap his arms around his neck.

The brunette licked his lips as Draco gave a sly smile, and oh lord… His hands slid down the male's body to rest on his hips as the male moved, and honestly the way he was dancing against him made him think some rather…interesting things. He gasped as Draco suddenly turned in his arms and began grinding back against him.

"Mmm, for someone who wanted to dance, you're not really doing much," he purred. "If you don't really want to then I can always find someone who will."

Harry blinked as the male started to pull away from him and he frowned just to reach out and grab the Slytherin, pulling him back to him once more. "Can't have you doing that now can I?"

* * *

Hermione looked over the crowds to try and spot Harry and Draco, and as soon as she found them her eyes widened to see them dancing so close together. She wasn't sure what to think with seeing them grinding up against each other the way they were, but if she was completely honest she was rather worried. She was happy that Harry seemed to be rather happy with the way things were going, but it was with Draco Malfoy!

The witch was all for giving people second chances, but with how he'd treated them all over the years she didn't see how Harry could allow something like this so easily. Surely he had to know that this could all be some kind of trick, though what Malfoy could stand to gain out of this was still something to ponder.

Was there really a reason for him to be doing something like this to Harry? Surely it couldn't simply be for fun. When Malfoy was involved there was always a reason behind his actions, so what could his reasons be for this? How did he even end up with Harry in the first place? What could he have possibly said or done that would make Harry let Malfoy stay with him?

Hermione was determined to find this out, and she would eventually get it out of Harry one way or another. Of course, for right now, that could wait. With how tipsy Ron was starting to look at the moment Hermione decided it would be better to just forget about Malfoy for the moment and have some fun-and hopefully get Ron to dance with her.

* * *

Harry was getting rather amused with how Draco was acting. He found himself smiling as the blond grabbed his hands and had him place them on his body, which he gladly complied with, and he shivered as the male grinded back against him. Normally Harry wasn't one for dancing, but it was actually fun with the Slytherin.

He felt his heart start to race when the male suddenly pulled him close, and their faces were so close together Harry was extremely tempted to just lean in and steal a kiss. Of course when this thought registered in his mind his face turned a dark shade of red and he quickly pulled back from Draco a bit, glad the male seemed to be too buzzed to really notice.

The whole day he'd spent with Draco had Harry noticing just how wrong he'd been about the boy this whole time. Draco really wasn't that bad to be around, and he seemed to get along with Ron and Hermione just fine, even able to somehow manage to ignore Ron when he tried to egg him on. Honestly Harry had to give Draco credit for that one since Ron was being rather rude and seemed to be trying everything he could to get Draco to act out, and really Harry wouldn't have blamed him if he did considering.

It just made Harry want to know that much more about Draco, and of course if he was being completely honest it made him really like the male. He liked being able to see this relaxed, fun side of the male, and he liked seeing that beautiful smile of his… It wasn't his usual 'I'm better than you' smirks that all the Malfoys managed to master either, so that just made Harry like it that much more.

The Gryffindor was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt Draco's arms around his neck and he noticed a slow song had started playing. He nervously licked his lips as Draco leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"We should do this again sometime," Draco said with a soft sigh. "Can't remember ever having fun like this," he admitted, his mind fuzzy from all of the drink's he had.

Harry arched a brow as they slowly swayed to the music, "Really? And here I heard you Slytherins throw some pretty wild parties at school. Still haven't figured out how you manage to do that without the teachers finding out, but I've overheard several Slytherins talking about parties before."

Draco laughed, "I never go to those. Just a bunch of sex and drinking…and there's no one to talk to since Crabbe and Goyle stay at the bar the whole time and Blaise is too busy trying to get into every single Slytherin girls' pants," he admitted, something telling him to shut up before he ended up saying something stupid, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Really? So you like talking to me then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Maybe."

"Then why haven't you been wanting to talk to me ever since you've been at Grimmauld Place?"

"It's easier to fight… It's what I'm used to with you… After everything that happened I just wanted something to get my mind off of everything, and fighting with you is normal…"

Harry licked his lips, wondering if he'd be able to get the information he was really wanting out of the male right now. "Dray? What happened to you the night I found you?" he asked softly.

He was utterly shocked to find the male trembling against him, and he frowned as he felt the male clenching at his shirt.

"…I couldn't take anymore… I-I had to get out…"

"What happened?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't want to think about that…"

Harry nodded, deciding it would be better not to push it, and led Draco back over to the bar to get them both another drink. He was glad that the drink seemed to help since the blond wasn't looking so upset anymore, and as soon as they'd finished their drinks Harry took the male's hand and led him back out onto the dance floor.

He wasn't sure how long they danced before another slow song came on and he thought they should take the chance to go and sit down for a rest, but before he could ask Draco if he wanted to go sit down and have a regular drink some idiot ran into Harry and knocked him into the blond, their lips crashing together due to how close the two of them had been dancing.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he quickly pulled back, immediately starting to apologize when he did so. He couldn't stop saying how sorry he was as he noticed Draco's stunned look, but before he could explain what happened he was shocked to find the Slytherin's arms moving up to wrap around his neck and pulling him back to those soft lips.

His heart stopped for several moments as the blond kissed him, and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back. This kiss was so much better than any kiss Harry had ever shared with Cho when he'd dated her. His eyes slipped close as he hesitantly slid his tongue along Draco's bottom lip, slipping past his lips when he felt the male opening his mouth for him.

The boy shivered as he heard Draco let out a soft moan as he deepened their kiss, and he tightened his arms around the male's waist to pull him closer. He wasn't aware they were moving until Draco let out a grunt as his back hit the wall, and Harry couldn't bring himself to pull away as he felt the male's fingers in his hair as the kiss started to become more heated. He didn't want things to get out of hand, gods no, but he wasn't going to end this so soon.

Harry knew he might never get another chance like this again, so he was going to enjoy every second of it while he could. He explored the blonde's mouth, focusing on certain spots whenever the male made a particularly arousing sound, and he tried to memorize the way Draco felt pressed so close against him, the way his fingers tightened in his hair every time Harry tried to pull back, and the way those lips felt against his own…

He finally broke their kiss when he felt he couldn't breathe, and when he pulled back they were both panting breathlessly. He moved a hand up to caress the male's cheek, noticing he was slightly flushed.

This was wrong wasn't it? Draco wasn't exactly in his right mind with how many drinks he'd had, so Harry should pull away. He knew that's what he should do…so then why the hell wasn't he doing it?! Why did he, instead, find himself moving back to those tempting lips? Why didn't he pull away and tell Draco they should get back to dancing instead?

Harry sighed into the kiss as Draco teasingly nipped at his lips, and he opened his mouth for the male just to moan as he felt Draco's hands sliding down his body to his ass. He let out another moan when the male pulled him close just to slowly grind against him, and he broke their kiss just to teasingly trail his lips down along the blonde's neck.

"Ah! H-Harry," Draco mewled softly.

Harry felt a shiver run through him to hear the male saying his name so sweetly, and he had to admit he was about to start unbuttoning the male's jeans until he suddenly heard what sounded like someone gasping next to him.

"Oh my…"

He turned to see Hermione standing there watching him in shock, and he felt his cheeks flame as he quickly pulled away from the Slytherin. "Hermione. Uh, you uh need something?" he asked nervously, praying she didn't see what he was doing with Draco.

"Oh uh," Hermione blushed lightly, "I was looking for you. Didn't know where you were. It's so hard to see in this dim light. Anyways I wanted to tell you that it's getting late and Ron's totally smashed so I'm cutting him off and taking him home. Wanted to know if you wanted us to walk you back to Grimmauld Place before we head back to our Portkey. Thought you might need some help with Malfoy since I noticed he's had a few drinks himself."

Harry looked back to Draco, feeling guilty as he noticed just how flushed he was and how glazed his eyes looked. _"Oh Merlin, and I almost… What the hell is wrong with me?! How could I do that to him? If he was in his right mind he would've knocked my teeth in for that accidental kiss before I could even apologize one time!"_ he thought to himself. He slowly nodded as he turned back to Hermione. "Sure. It'd probably be safer that way anyways, right?"

* * *

Harry tried to be quiet when he opened the door and pulled Draco inside, waving to Ron and Hermione before he closed the door. The house was dark and rather quiet, so he hoped that meant Lupin was having an easy night tonight…though when he passed by the basement door he heard what sounded like a pitiful whine coming from downstairs and it made his chest tighten to hear his godfather suffering like that. _"At least he has Sirius with him to keep him company," _he thought as he helped Draco upstairs.

He let out a relieved sigh once they'd made it up to Draco's bedroom and he was about to leave and head to his own when he suddenly felt a hand around his wrist and he looked to see Draco giving him a sly smile.

"Uh…what?" he asked nervously.

Draco moved closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, "You're not leaving already are you? We just got here," he slurred.

Harry gently pushed the male away, "Yes, I'm heading to my room to shower and get to bed. You should probably head to bed yourself," he told him just to freeze when he noticed the male pouting adorably. He nervously licked his lips as Draco's arms wound around his waist and pulled him close just to feel the male nuzzling against his chest. "Dray?"

"You should stay…" he mumbled softly.

Harry frowned. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Draco pulled back a bit just to look up into those hypnotic green orbs and he smiled before he leaned up and placed a soft kiss to those delicious lips. "Mmm, stay," he ordered.

Harry wanted to pull away and tell him to just get some sleep and he'd see him in the morning…but gods it was so tempting to just give in and do as Draco wanted. So when he felt those velvet lips trailing down his neck as those soft hands slipped under the front of his shirt, he couldn't resist and he nodded. "O-Ok…" he mumbled before the blonde pulled him over to the bed and jerked him down on top of him.

Harry let out a gasp as he felt the male's arousal against his thigh, and his eyes darkened in lust as he slowly trailed a hand down the male's chest just to slip under his shirt to caress the soft skin underneath. He licked his lips as he felt the blond trembling underneath him and heard him let outa shaky breath, and he leaned down to capture the male's lips once more.

* * *

**Ok so I know I'm an ass for ending this chapter like this lol, but I have other plans for these 2. Don't know when I'm going to be updating though since I'm having a bit of a thinking lapse at the moment for this story. Can't help when inspiration hits you right? Anyways I'll try to figure something out for the next chapter soon. Until then, sorry to leave you hanging ^w^;**


End file.
